instantfunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Introduction
Today, I will give everyone a simple introductory guide of "Heroic Shooter". The first step in getting started with the game is to understand the game operation and battle interface information. There are four parts in the interface of Crazy Fighters: * Role status Shows the hero’s current avatar, HP and Energy. * All players’ remaining HP Here you can easily see the HP of the players in the game and effectively grasp the battle. * operation cursor Everyone is familiar with the mobile operation cursor. In fact, the right operation area is the entire left screen, not limited to the cursor area * function button It contains Attack, Mutate, Pet and Items. The attack key is the player's most commonly used function button. When the player picks up the weapon, they can acquire the ability of a normal attack. After hero picks up the weapon in normal mode, there is a limit on the number of uses, and the normal attacking skills are available even during Mutate mode. Therefore, in the normal mode, we must pay attention to making sure we have weapons. Mutate, you can easily view the current energy points when the energy is full. When the energy is full, it will appear as a red and yellow Transform mode, and you can mutate by tapping on it! After mutating, the mutating button will show the current character's mutating skills (need to upgrade to meet requirements) Mutating skills have CD times, and the CD button shows how long it takes before it can be used again. In the battle, players need to pick up combat items in normal mode to attack. There are many types of items that can be picked up. Here is a description of the types of items picked up The red is the melee weapon box. The looted weapon usually can be used 8 times. The dagger is short and the long sword is slightly longer. The green one is a range weapon box. The looted weapons usually can be used six times. They are divided into single-bow bows, two-bone bows, three-point scattering bows and multi-attack crossbow. Random Weapon Bins, loot a random melee or weapon The prop box, which takes a short time to open, has a high probability of getting a HP Potion, and also gets various bonus items. The items obtained can only be used once. Obstructing Box, it will take a while to open it, and it will add various Debuff on to opponents, such as reverse, darkness, forbid melee attack, forbid range attack, etc. Big energy point, get 5 Mutate points after picking up energy. Small energy point, gain 1 Mutate point after picking up energy. Crystal, in the Qualifying mode, the side that collects more crystals wins. If players will drop the Crystals when being killed. In the grass, the player will hide in the grass when he enters the grass, but will move when he moves in the grass. Obstacles, obstructions in the map will block walking, and some obstacles will block some range weapon’s shooting. Just to remind you that most fences will not block shooting.